Dangerous Fame
by drag0nslayer92
Summary: Inuyasha Takashi, a playboy is being forced to settle down. 25 girls are choosen to live at his mansion, at the end of the month he chooses one. Who will get Inu?
1. Prologue

A/N: I just want to tell everyone this is just the description part of the story of the story! This isn't a chapter really….Oh ya, I'm rewriting this chapter and making it funnier!

Disclaimer: I Wish: tear tear: that I did own Inuyasha

P.S. I'm looking for a wonderful writer who wants to help me write this story! So please email or IM or send me a message if you do! Please and thank you! R&R Kagome's POV

They were just watching, staring, without even realizing it. They were zombies to the world; it was like the world stopped at the moment, just for their staring and drooling pleasure. All the teenage girls were standing on the pavement not even blinking, they weren't aware of the world or anything around them.

I looked at what they were looking at and rolled my eyes; it was the same thing everyday. It was like it had poisoned their mind, and taken over it.

They talked about it 24/7, and watched it 24/7, school didn't matter anymore; as a Matter of fact life didn't matter anymore to the zombie teenage girls. You may be wondering what the" it" is by now. If I tell you, you might turn into some Zombies like all the others. That, or if you're lucky and HAVE a brain will see past it.

The "it" is none other than, as the zombie girls call him "The Great Inuyasha Takashi", I know you may be wondering why do I keep calling them zombies, but it's because whenever I talk to them all they can talk about is him, it annoys the hell out of me.

Right now, they're drooling at a gigantic poster of him and describing his "hottness".

Inuyasha Takashi is the world's biggest playboy, he will fuck anything. Let me rephrase that, he will fuck any girl that's pretty. He is 6'0, and he is only 20 years old, he is the hottest guy and the most eligible bachelor in the eyes of all girls. He has a unique color of hair, silver. His eyes are alluring to them, but to me they are just normal pair of eyes, they're the color amber. He has a well tanned muscular six-pack.

All of you must be drooling over him by now. As the magazines say he works out everyday, but I believe he works out in a very different way, he works out by fucking every girl that moves.

Since you wonder so much, you're probably also wondering who the hell I am.

Well I'm just plain old Kagome Higurashi. I live at the old Higurashi shrine, where it is said that the well will transport you to the feudal era. I think it's all a load of bull. I tried it once just to prove myself right, and guess what, it didn't work.

I'm 18 years old, and I just graduated from one of the best high schools in Japan, Shikon Jewel High. It is a public high school luckily, so I didn't have to pay to go there. I took the highest classes possible, and now I'm going to be starting at Tokyo University in September. I can't wait to go there, meet new people, find new friends, and most importantly get away from all the screaming fan girls...

I have jet black hair that comes down to my waist. It is soft and silky, and all the girls in my school wish they had hair like me, my eyes are very illuminating and very deceiving, they are light brown.

What I mean by deceiving, well, is that my eyes can never really tell you what I'm feeling.

My dad was the only one to look into the depths of my eyes and figure out when I'm really sad, mad, happy, or even scared. I said was because he can't anymore. No one has been able to do that so far. I keep all my emotions inside and the only emotion I show is happiness and anger.

I don't like it when the people around me are sad, so I pretend to be happy for their sake. I'm that type of friend.

I'm what you also call a punk-rocker chick. I hate the color pink, I hate girl stuff, I hate makeup and dressing up, but most of all I hate sluts.

They try to act all that but they aren't, they wear the shortest skirts ever. So short, in fact, that most of the time you see their underwear. You would never catch me in a skirt.

They wear tops that show so must cleavage you can't even consider them tops.

They also wear a ton of makeup, so much that their faces look like something out of a horror movie, but of course they think they look so "cute, hot, or sexy", but to everyone else who isn't a slut (and have half a brain) they are considered "sluts".

My biggest enemy in the world is Kikyou Miko. Kikyou has jet black hair just like me, she thinks I dyed mines. She can't seem to accept the fact that other people have color the same as she does. She also has light blue eyes, they are lifeless as ever.

She hates my guts because we look alike. She is the slut of the school. All the guys go after her, because she's out there. WAYYYY out there if you catch my drift.

She lost her virginity at the age of 13 with a 17 year old, which dumped her the next day.

Since then she decided to become a slut. She sneaks out of the house, party's all night long, and she's had so many one night stands she can't even keep track. She's going to get pregnant one day and all I'm gonna do is laugh. I know I shouldn't be saying all

of this because she is my "step-sister"…ok eeww I hate that word! It's hard for me to even say the two S-words. Well she became "that" because my dad used to be married to this other lady before he married my Mom, and they had me. I was always my dad's favorite between me and kinky-hoe. My dad's second favorite was my little brother Souta, I love him with all my heart even though, at times It doesn't mean like it. We fight like normal brother and sisters do, but we both know we love each other.

My brother doesn't get along with Kikyou either; he always calls her "bitch", "slut", or "whore" when my mom isn't around. He is around 13-years old now.

Wow, they seem to grow up so fast…

Ok, I need to stop acting all melodramatic before my memories get the best of me. Anyways, he has dark brown hair, and unlike me his light brown eyes show his emotions. He's also a punk-rocker like me, which is why we get along most of the time. My brother tries to see what I'm feeling but he never can.

You know what; I'm starting to think I might never get a boyfriend. I'm pretty and all but, I say no to every guy that asks me out, simply because I want my first boyfriend to be my last.

I want him to be able to know what I'm feeling like my dad was able to. I want him to love me not for my looks, but for who I actually am.

Okay, now I'm just getting sentimental. Stupid PMS…

Oh here come my friends. Looks like they're sugar high again. Ugh.

"Hey Kagome," says my friend Yuka while licking her ice lolly.

"Hey Yuka" I say cheerfully. _Leave me alone you sugar-crazy chick_

"I just wanted to say congratulations! You're so lucky! I SO wish I was you right now!" says my other friend Eri.

I'm confused..

"You mean you don't know why?" asked my other friend Ayumi.

"Uh…no I don't" I reply clueless.

"Well your mom told us! I thought you knew!" said Yuka. She's the most cheerful person out of all my friends. She makes me happy when I'm sad; of course, she never knows she does that.

"What did she tell you guys?" I ask, slowly becoming aggravated.

"Well…um….don't blow your head off or anything but your mom told us that Inuyasha chose you and Kinky-hoe to come live at his mansion for umm…about 5 days to a month depends on when you get eliminated," Yuka said scared. She KNOWS my temper.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! I'M NOT GOING! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE CHOSE KIKYO & ME? AND ELIMINATED!" I screamed, not being able to contain my anger. I didn't want to go live to live with him! I mean, I would rather jump off a boat into a lake full of sharks and get eaten alive, than go live with "The Great Inuyasha Takashi!

"Well…we mean that Inuyasha picked 25 random girls in Japan from his computer that were from the ages 18-23; he picked all the pretty and slutty girls. His parents decided it was time for him to settle down and give them his inheritance. So there are going to do contest, photo shoots included, and at the end of every two or three day's people get eliminated. Also, you get to go on a date with Inuyasha alone. Kagome you have to go, please!" Ayumi begged me and got on her knees. Everyone on the street was looking at us now.

"Ayumi get up now! If I go, what am I supposed to get out of this?" I asked curiously, so far the only thing I could think of was getting to meet a playboy and seeing if everything I thought about him was true or not. I mean it's not like what he says on TV is even remotely true.

"You get to meet the most handsome guy in the world!" they say in unison.

I rolled my eyes. "He isn't even all that cute…"

"Well, you get to see what he really is like and how he acts and how since we adore him and his hotness so damn much you can get us souvenirs," Eri said, trying to think of a good answer.

"And why would I want to know how he acts?"

"Well, if you don't go we'll tell your mom you skip school," Yuka said.

I froze as I realized that the 3 sugar-high girls before me had years of blackmail stored just for an occasion like this.

"WHAT!" I yelled,

The 3 chicks nodded, knowing they had me right where they wanted me.

"You guys suck.." I said.

"So you'll do it!" Ayumi squeaked.

"Fine, but let the fact remain that I'm only doing this 'cause my EVIL and supposed best friends are blackmailing me, not because I want to."

"YAY!" they yelled in unison, making me even more tone-deaf.

"But If you don't stop yelling, I'll change my mind," I said, trying desperately to make them stop yelling. I mean what the fuck! I'm just meeting a fucking playboy who doesn't give a crap about anyone but himself, nothing special.

"Ok, we'll stop yelling, but still oh my gosh! You get to meet the famous Inuyasha Takashi," said Eri.

"Ok, whatever, I got to get home before my mother kills me," I sad in an emotionless voice.

"Bye Kagome!" they said in unison. _Those 3 have spent so much time together, they're starting to act like triplets._

"Bye guys" I say, glad their finally out of my face.

Suddenly, it dawned upon me what I had just been blackmailed into a agreeing to.

_Bloody Hell_

xXxXxXxXxXx

What will happen in the next chapter?  
Did you guys like this chapter? Should I continue the story or stop?  
This is only the description chapter so don't send flames please!  
I promise the next chapter will be better!


	2. Meet&Greet

Damn, it all! Now I got to live a week or even more with that fucking playboy Inuyasha. Hope I get eliminated fast, but considering my luck, that'll probably never happen. He'll probably develop some stupid, sickening crush on me just to stare at my boobs. DAMN YOU BOOBS! Fuck! And the worst of it all is, that Kinky-hoe has to come, too! Why can't my life be fucking simple? It has never been simple since…I can't even talk about it, know one knows about the incident, that means no one can help me get over it either! Fuck it. Damn, I cuss a lot. Whatever, I don't give a fuck about life anymore. I looked steadily at the medicine cabinet. There was a knife in there… I'm sure I could get out of this easily enough…

I rolled my eyes as I drove into the curb. _Great, home sweet home, _I thought bitterly. The only good thing about this shitty-ass place is my room, my brother and my mom. Did anybody notice I left out little. Ms. Hoe? Yea..well…she's a fucking bitch. As I'm pretty sure I've mentioned

"Mom! I'm home!" I yell, taking off my shoes. My mom would kill me if I wore shoes in the house. She's a total perfectionist, and she loves everything to be fucking clean. If there is even a speck of dust she'll go crazy. My dad didn't care about stuff being clean, or anything being in order, I guess I got his genes. Fucking yes! If I had gotten my mom's genes I would be wearing the color pink right now, not my black tank top that says "You break it, you buy it," with a bloody red heart, that shows all my curves, and my baggy black jeans, with my ' Gun N' Roses' hoodie, then all the fucking guys will leave me alone! Ha, I have never had a boyfriend, or even gotten my first kiss. All the guys ask me out, but all they want is my fucking as they say "beautiful" body. Also, if I got the genes from my mother, I would be wearing and shit, and acting all prep, wearing high heel shoes, instead of my comfortable converses, and think I'm all that. Hell no! I'll never become that. I am NOT Kikyou.

"Kagome, honey, I hope your friends told you the news," there she goes again being so fucking nice. Well she's still my mom and I still love her, might as well answer "nicely" for once.

"Yeah they did! Why the hell did Inuyasha have to fucking choose me? And why the hell did he have to choose Kikyou, too?" I asked her, Far from nice, but close enough, right?

"I'm sorry Kags, but Inuyasha choose 25 random girls and you and Kikyou turned out to be one of them, so are you going to go to the mansion or not?" Kagome's mom asked curiously to see her daughter decision, since she hated Inuyasha so much.

"Yeah I'm going to go, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, fucking black mailed me so I have no other choose but to meet "The Great Inuyasha Takashi" God, I fucking hate him, and I don't even know him in real life!"

"That's great! I'm going to have to thank those girls for getting you to go! You have to get out more!" See I don't really hang out with anyone. All the people that live in this part of Japan are preps, and jerks. I'm a loner as they call it. I only hang out with Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi, and I wouldn't have even noticed them if they hadn't come up to me on the first day of high school. I don't give a fuck about school, but I had to keep my grades up and so glad it fucking paid off. I got a scholarship to one of the best schools in Japan.

"Yea, when's dinner?" I asked. I was hungry all of a sudden. All that blackmailing gets you hungry, you know.

"Oh it's done!" My mom is the cheerful type of person. She loves to laugh, and she is so fucking cheerful it's annoying.

"Great! I can eat a horse right now! So where is Kinky-hoe?"

"You know you're not allowed to call her that!" my mom said in a demanding tone.

"Whatever she is one, so where the fuck is she?"

"Kikyou! Get down stairs, dinner is ready!" my mom didn't have to yell so loud, my ears are bleeding now just because that bitch doesn't listen unless someone yells at her.

"Coming Mother!" Kinky-hoe said politely. She acts so polite towards grown-ups so they will like her and pay attention to her. Fuck, all the old people think she's an angel. Yeah right, she's a fucking whore. She just tries to get on the good side of the adults so they'll give her cash and then she can go on a shopping-spree. How can she fucking shop for six hours straight and not get tired, when I can't even shop for two minutes without wanting to go home? Fucking bitch…

"Yeah, Kinky-hoe hurry up!" I yelled at her, which should have caught her attention.

"Mother, she keeps on calling me that!" Kikyou whined to my mom while coming down the stairs. Whining is another one of little ms. Perfects' so called perfections.

"Kagome! Stop calling her that, she's your sister!" My mom was infuriated right about now, but why should I care? Kikyou is only my STEP-sister, she isn't my blood sister, if she was maybe she wouldn't be such a slut. The other reason she is my sister is because my mom adopted Kinky-hoe when she married Kikyou's dad. Dad always liked me more; Kikyou would just go to him for money or for food. She couldn't give less of a fuck about my Dad.

"Whatever, she is one," I mumbled so lowly I could barely hear myself.

"Now that's settled lets go eat dinner!" my mom said in her perky loud voice.

"'Kay," Kikyou and I said in unison.

XXxXxXxXxXxXx

After Dinner

XXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Damn, when are we leaving for the playboy's house," I asked Kikyou, even though she and I don't get along she's bound to know this, and my mom is sleeping right now so I can't barge into her room.

"Oh my gosh! We get to meet Inuyasha! I'm so fucking happy! We're leaving tomorrow! I'm already packed and everything, they're sending a limo for us! Bitch, how can you not be happy about meeting The Great Inuyasha? He's hott!"

There we go again with him being hott, "Unlike you and every other girl without a brain, I don't give a fuck about him, he could die tomorrow and I could care less." I say matter-of-factly. "And why the fuck didn't anyone tell me we're leaving tomorrow?" I ask suddenly. She shrugs. "Great, I got to pack all my stuff tonight!" I won't be getting any sleep, but hey, who cares? Its not like I care about how I look.

"You're just a weirdo Kaggie! Everyone loves Inuyasha; you just hate him because you can't have him. I'll have him all over me by the end of this month," Damn, I just got a mental image of Inuyasha and Kinky-hoe that I did not need.

"Whatever, does it look like I care? And why would I want him? It's not like he's special or anything. It doesn't exactly take anyone special to be born Rich, I mean look at Paris Hilton. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go and fucking pack for the "Great" trip ahead of us," I said in a sarcastic voice leaving the kitchen. I had finished washing my part of the dishes, while Kikyou hadn't even started washing hers; she was too busy thinking about Inuyasha. Well at least they're sending a limo; I can sleep on the way there.

I went up to my room to start packing. I painted my room last year so it was black now with silver stars all over the walls. I had a computer in one corner and a TV in the other. The computer was my life; it had everything on there including my online diary. Good thing, Kikyou doesn't know my password. Though, I wouldn't care if she saw it, it doesn't have anything important, and except…I'd get pissed if she saw that. And probably kick her ass all the way to Pluto! I smiled to myself. Now that's a thought… I also had a red colored circular bed in the middle of my room. My comforter and everything else was red. On one of the walls had a big design of a fairy, it was a fairy in a black dress that had a slit, also it had dark blue wings, black hair, and piercing blue eyes. I'm in love with my room. I also have a surround sound stereo system. I couldn't live without. But most of the music I listen to, people wouldn't understand.

Great, I'll pack some jeans, tank tops, regular shirts, some shorts, and bras (Can't forget that...), underwear and all that stuff. I hate wearing skirts, fuck they're so annoying. I'll take my converses too, and some flip flops. For accessories, I'll bring lip gloss, some lotion, and mascara, then I'll be done…Plus my 600 bracelets… Damn, better start packing if I want to be done soon. And my cell phone! Of course I'll need my ipod…judging on Mr. Takahashi's looks he'll probably be some kind of rap loving asshole… I shivered. Eww…Inuyasha in a chain…

Xx

In the Morning

xX

"Kagome wake up the fucking limo is here!" yelled Kikyou, who already had her bags in the limo. "Let me just brush my teeth and hair!" I yelled, groaning inwardly. I so didn't want to get up! Packing everything took me nearly four hours, since I couldn't find the stuff I needed, I'm so fucking disorganized.

"What do you want?" I yelled making my way down stairs still brushing my hair.

"Limo is here, and guess what?" Kikyou yelled, she must have been really happy; her voice was 10 times more annoying than usual.

"What?" I asked rubbing my eyes; I'm so going to fall asleep in the limo.

"Inuyasha and the rest of the girls are here with it!"

"Godamnit! Why do I have to face the idiot so damn early! I just woke up!" I so didn't want to see his face this early in the morning.

"You really aren't a morning person are you?" a masculine voice asked from behind me.

"Let, me guess you're "The Great Inuyasha Takashi" as everyone fucking calls you?" I asked without bothering to turn around. I made my way to the kitchen and noticed foot step behind, great he's following me now.

"Yeah, and why don't you turn around so I can see your cute little face?" he asked, and he blew on my neck.

"First of all get the fuck away from me!" I said as I elbowed him in the chest.

"Damn that hurt! Now as a some payment, you have to turn around!" he said in a commanding voice. Like I could give a fuck about him.

"How about NO! Go outside wait in the limo. I'm sure all the girls are waiting for you to come back and hit on them some more. Let me eat my breakfast in peace, and I'm pretty sure I can carry my own luggage out, so you have no point of being in the way! So GET OUT!" I yelled at him still not turning around.

"Wench turn around! I could do some pretty damn mean things, if you keep disobeying me! Girls would love the chance to even see me in real life!"

"Well I'm not that type of girl! And if I turn around will you leave me the hell alone?" I asked trying not to sound like I was begging, but didn't work.

"Whatever,"

I turned around for him, and he started checking out my body and looking me up and down!

"Damn! Stop fucking checking me out! I'm not fucking interested!" I yelled at him, which cause him to looking me straight in the eyes. Amber pierced dark brown.

"Couldn't help it, now let's get the fuck out of your crappy house and go to the limo," he said carelessly.

"Nah, I wanna finish eating, you go wait out side, and I'll meet you there!" I told him to leave and he still wouldn't! Godamnit he has a thick head.

"Nope, you're the last person, so I'm staying here until you come! Now hurry up!"

I took my sweet little time eating breakfast. I could see him getting more and more angry. His annoyance just caused me to increase my patience. Watching him wallow in sweet agony had its rewards…Maybe; (just maybe) this month won't be so bad. If I can piss him off just by doing this, imagine what I can do in one month..

"Okay, I'm down let's go!" I yelled cheerfully, damn I'm starting to scare myself!

"Yeah, took you long enough wench!" Oh that got me angry.

"Never, ever call me wench!" I screamed, kicking him right where it hurts

"BITCH!" he yelled. By the time he had said that I was already upstairs getting my luggage, it was only one bag.

"Oh, Inuyasha! Can you please carry my bag?" I pouted. I didn't feel like carrying it anymore. Anyways, he's suppose to help me might as well take advantage of him.

He looked at me shocked; I was wearing a dark blue tank top, that didn't show so much cleavage but enough to make a guy stare. I also wore tight leather pants. I had my hoodie on my other hand. Damn, will he stop staring at me now? I looked at my HIM hoodie longingly and decided now was probably a good time to put it on.

"Takashi! Stop staring and carry the luggage!"

"Damn you have a hot body, why don't you and I get together tonight?" he asked purring in my ear. His hot breath, which I could feel on my neck, sent shiver down my spine, but I had to keep my cool. No way in hell was I gonna let this guy think I would give him the time of day.

"You really wanna?"

"Yeah," he said kind of shocked at my answer.

"Then maybe we should do it right now" I said, smiling at his eagerness. He dropped my bag and put his arms around my waist. I smirked, and jabbed my knee in his balls for the second time in the past half hour. Somehow, I had the feeling I was going to be doing that a lot during the next month…

"You can hit bitch!"

"Stop calling me a fucking bitch! My name is Kagome, but to you its Higurashi! Now pick up my bag!"

"Whatever, let's get your luggage in the limo _Higurashi"_

"Yeah," we didn't talk the rest of the way as we made our way to the limo. I had already said good bye to my mom last night. She had heard me rummaging through my stuff and came and helped me.

"Higurashi, I want you to meet the rest of the girls and my manager" Inuyasha said in a bored tone.

"Oh my gosh! I thought I would never see you again! Damn, where have you been!" everyone was looking at me shocked by now, and I was hugging the stranger.

**CLIFFY!**

**Sorry it took me forever to write! I've been real busy!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Lub Ruki**


	3. Real Feelings?

**Thank you all my fateful reviewers! Since, I've gotten so many reviews that want me to keep my story the same and my writing style, I'll keep it like that! But there is a reason why Inuyasha is so perverted at this point, I'll explain in the future, until then you guys are going to have to wait! Yeah, I'm so mean but chapter 3 is finally here! I would give my reviewers credit right now but that would take forever,**

**SO ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

_Recap_

"_Higurashi, I want you to meet the rest of the girls and my manager" Inuyasha said in a bored tone._

"_Oh my gosh! I thought I would never see you again! Damn, where have you been!" everyone was looking at me shocked by now, and I was hugging the stranger._

_Now on with the story!_

"Kags, I've missed you so freaking much!" the stranger said hugging her back and the stranger was her only support since, her legs were around the stranger's waist.

"Yeah, me too! Where the fuck have you been? It was like you disappeared off the face of Earth! Damn, its been way too long! Have you already asked the girls to bear your children? And no I will NOT bare your child!" I decided to scream the last part so Miroku will finally get it through his head that I DON'T want to marry him.

"Aw, Kags you hurt me so! You know me too well," Miroku said as I noticed a hand trailing down my back.

"Miroku stop fucking there, if you don't want your hand cut off!" Miroku immediately stopped, he better have or I really would have fucking cut off his hands.

"Still the same old you Kags!" What the hell does he mean the same old me? Does he take me as a fucking child now?

"What do you mean the same fucking old me!" I literally screamed, by now I had caught the attention of even the girls who were too busy doing there fucking make up, getting ready for fucking trying to impress Inuyasha! What the fuck is so special about him? Someone tell me, is this some type of memo I didn't get!

"Hee..hee," Miroku said letting me go and putting me back on the ground inching away.

"Miroku stay right there, or there will be even more pain than you can fucking hell handle!" Miroku stopped inching back at the sound of my voice so cold and deadly.

"Hey! Stop fighting now! Miroku stop fucking making fun of her and _Higurashi _go sit in the limo!" Ha, how sweet, he thinks I'm actually going to listen to him. I scoffed. Meanwhole, Miroku thought he got away from his punishment. Hell no, he is so getting punished.

"Fuck no! And you are not the boss of me so stop sounding like you are! Miroku get over here now! We need to have a _little talk!" _yeah, I sound so evil! Well he deserves it; I can watch him squirm as he walked towards me.

"Now Miroku, what have we gone over in the past? Never ever, insinuate in a sentence that I'm a child, or you will get a punch, and remember I nearly broke your jaw with my other punch! Now I suggest you get my luggage into the car, since _Inuyasha _has seemed to dropped it to the ground! Now go!" Ha, he scurried as fast as his feet could carry him to my luggage and but it in the limo. I started out sickening sweet, then mean, then sweet again damn; I have too many mood swings. Well at least Inuyasha fucking remembered to call me _Higurashi _and not _Kagome. _Like I'll ever fucking allow him to call me Kagome, he thinks he could get me into bed so easily, he should have figured out by now I'm not that type of girl!

"Everyone in the car now! I wanna get fucking home!" Inuyasha yelled at everyone, they seemed scared of him especially the girls, but Miroku seemed used to it. Damn, I just wanna get back to sleeping.

"Oh, Inu-baby, can I sit in your lap, I feel so sleepy?" asked one of girls. Any guess who? If you didn't guess Kikyou you are seriously slow…

"Does it look like I'm in the mood to have someone sleep on my lap?" asked a angry Inuyasha! I stared at him, a faint look of respect in my eyes. Go Inuyasha! Fuck did I just cheer him on, damn; I got to get my head straight! Still, anyone who can see past her 'good looks' has my respect. I then noticed the way he was staring at me to help him. His eyes looked so pleading, eh, might as well help him; if I was a guy I wouldn't want Kinky-hoe on my lap either.

"Fuck Kinky-hoe! Stop hitting on every guy you see, you're just trying to get a good fuck out of him. Now I suggest that you go back in the limo, before I break your jaw and I WILL!" I yelled, damn, it better not seem like I like him or anything now. Cause if it does, I'm going to feel like punching myself, for fucking helping him! But when I looked at Inuyasha my heart nearly skipped a beat, when I looked at his grateful face, fuck! I can't like him! Instead of telling him to stop looking at me like that I mouthed back _your welcome. _Here I go trying to be nice, but now he is fucking staring at my butt again!

"Inuyasha," I said in a cold-hearted voice.

"Yes babe," he asked like nothing happened.

"If you still want the ability to see, I suggest you stop looking at my fucking ass, even though, I know it's sexy!" I hissed into Inuyasha's ear, so he was the only one to hear. For some reason I didn't want to make him look like an idiot in front of everyone for once. Why didn't I say that out loud? Am I actually feeling sympathy towards him? If so, why? Fuck this!

"Whatever, babe, but you're fucking right, you do have a sexy ass butt," Inuyasha whispered back into my ear, which brought me out of my trance. Damn, does he always have to be a fucking ass flirt?

"Whatever" I say emotionless without whispering, I bet all the girls were trying to figure out what I whispering to him and he to me.

"Stop fucking trying to listen and get into the fucking ass limo!" I let all my fake anger loose, I had to "pretend" that I didn't like being nice, or I would loose my rep. And I so fucking don't wanna, at least everyone is still fucking afraid of me.

"MIROKU! Fucking get the driver to drive!" I yelled at him, he did not want to see me when I was really angry.

"Right on it sir, I mean ma'am, I mean Kags!" He said, saluting. Fucking retard…

"I'm not a fucking boy, and you're not in the fucking army!" I yell at him.

"Right, Kags!" he said scooting away inch by inch! I'll get him sooner or later. Damn, its good to be mean.

"Get in now!" Inuyasha's voice boomed through the neighborhood.

"All right, fucking gosh! You don't have to fucking yell!" Damn, I'm gonna go deaf with THIS guy on my case.

"Like you weren't" Why does he suddenly seem to stump me?

"Whatever, lets into the limo," I said giving Inuyasha an evil glare that clearly meant 'You may have won this round but the war is not over'

**Aw…I'm going to be to ya'll and stop…should I, hmm…no I don't wanna! So the chapter must go on!**

Xx

In the Limo

xX

Damn, all these girls have on so much fucking make up and sluttish outfits, but still none come as close to being "The Slut Queen" like Kikyou. I must say that, that is her only fucking talent!

"Oh Inu-babe, can I please sit on your lap?" Fuck, there she goes with being a slut and childish again! Oh, and here comes the pout.

"Whatever the fuck your name is, can't you see that I'm not the mood," Inuyasha seems to get grumpy every time he's around her, by now all the guys would be jumping on her and fucking her to death like that _Meet the Fockers_ dog, if she didn't get to them first.. Either he doesn't like her, or he's trying to pretend not to like her to fucking get me into bed, like that'll ever fucking happen. I'd rather die than give myself to the fucking ass playboy, Inuyasha.

I took the chance to correct him and give Kikyou a permanent annoyance. "Her name is Kinky-Hoe" I said.

He didn't look at me, but judging by the glare that Kikyou was giving me, he wasn't going to forget it anytime soon.

Ha, look at them, thinking they're all that, when in reality there just cheap ass sluts, a dime in a dozen. Look at the champagne going around the limo and the girls drinking it so it would make them seem they have high alcohol tolerance.

I looked around the limo again and was a bit shocked to see a girl in the far end of the limo (I noted it was as far away from Inuyasha as possible) looking out the window, seemingly just as displeased as I was. At least ONE person had some fucking dignity around here. The rest of them were either throwing themselves onto Inuyasha one way or another, or getting drunk. Are these chicks even OLD enough to drink? I scowled in pure disgust.

"You guys are fucking bitches! You're just probably drinking to impress _him! _Unlike you fucking sluts, I fucking have morals and will not reduce myself to drinking just to fucking impress a non important playboy, who thinks he all that, and who seems to have it through his sick little brain that the world revolves around him. I can't believe you guys would reduce yourselves to such a fucking low standard. Where is your pride, Godamnit! All this guys is a superficial, egotistical asshole with the mentality of the dog from Meet the Fockers.." Fuck, I wish I could've said that, but I really don't want to fight them right now, even though I'm a 5th degree black belt, and could take them all down in seconds. So when it got around to me all I said was, "No thanks, I'm not much of a drinker. Actually, I've never even drank one drink before," by the ending of my "oh, so beautiful niceness" everyone was looking at me like I was a fucking idiot.

"What! Just because I don't want to drink doesn't mean ya'll can fucking stare at me!" lame-o, so what if I have fucking moral standards? Just because I'm a punk doesn't mean I like to drink, and then a distinct voice caught me attention.

"I think its actually nice to see a girl who doesn't drink for a change" I was shocked to see the "_The _Inuyasha" say that! I mean, he looked so cute and non perverted saying that. Damn, did I just call him cute? What is wrong with me? I mentally slapped myself for thinking such a thing.

"Wow…." I said, as did the rest of the girls.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!" I screamed, the rest of the group looking at me like I was a crazy idiot to why I said that.

**Hmm…wonder why they're all saying wow… and wonder why Kagome really said that? Well you guys are just going to have to wait for the next chapter! Love the reviews I got! And I could not get rid of my cussing for some reason it just attracted me! Well sorry it took me so long to write another chapter but school just started and I already have two projects, and a tests, and I just turned in a project today!**

_**Well I need help actually! I need someone to help me write a lemon in future chapters, I'm going to keep writing this in every chapter until I find someone who can write really good lemons!**_

**I'm sorry if the next chapter is pretty late but please try and understand that I just started high school and I'm not used to all the work! But I love you guys! If you want to talk to me go my myspace at or IM me at Probeygurl92 please and thank you all for your support so far! **

**Lub Ruki**

**Psssstt! -Whispers-**

_Hey people…it's the famous 'Editor'. Yuperz, its me Misunderstood-Roker, AKA KiT…sooo wats going on? Don't mind this comment I'm just kinda bored here…Plus I want some credit! Lol just kidding. Isn't this an awesome story? –nods of approval- -hands out cookies- you guys rock!_

_-KiT_


End file.
